Gibbs & Bones
by MadameN
Summary: Gibbs meets Bones Temperance Brennan to solve a murder. Will they work together? Tony and Temperance have had an affair together. Will Temperance love Tony again? And Ziva? Will she like Bones? What about Booth? So many questions!


**Warning/Author's note: **This is my first crossover fiction IN ENGLISH. Bones meets NCIS! I'm so excited about this story! My english may be weak. Please, forgive me, i'm french and do not speak English as a current language. Please send reviews for this first chapter. I would correct my text if you see some spelling mistakes. If you want this story in french, ask me, i will translate it with pleasure!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 3 i already love you.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Who is the hell is Bones?**

_"Imagine Me with __Her__. She would be happy. Imagine me with You. We would never be happy. We would be in Heaven forever."_**  
**

Morning. 9 am.

Gibbs empties his cup of coffee in one sip. It's his morning dose of caffeine. This is the moment he prefers above all.

He is alone in front of the NCIS large bow window. He drinks his coffee. The time is calm. There are no urgent investigations underway.

However, Ziva, Tony and McGee are present. All sitting at their desk, they talk merrily, sending lousy jokes to one another.

Suddenly the phone rings. Ziva replies hastily. Tony, looking puzzled, approaches her desk and leans forward to read the phone number on the screen. It seems to him he knows this number.

DRIIIING.

....

"Yes. Certainly. I'll tell him. No problem. Thank you. Goodbye."

Ziva hangs up hurriedly and bites her upperlip.

"Tony. Pinch me."

Tony pinches her arm skin without hesitation and with great pleasure, smiling sadistically. Gibbs turns and watches the scene with amusement.

Ziva remains mute.

"At least did I hurt you?" Tony asks, sarcastically.

"Such Kids!" McGee whispers, hitting the keyboard as fast as light on his computer.

"Is that what I heard you heard he said?" Tony says, turning abruptly toward McGee. He points his finger and walks toward him. Officer McGee seems frightened. But this is only a disguise. He must be looking scared with Tony. If not Tony is annoyed. And one must never offend Tony's dignity.

"Please, don't hit me!" cries McGee, protecting his forehead with both hands.

"What was this call about, Ziva?" asks Gibbs to change the subject.

"You will not believe it."

"Why? We CAN believe it. If you say we will not, that is because you want us to believe it!" Tony argues, waiting for someone's approval.

"Shut up Tony!" shouted Gibbs.

Pleased, Ziva turns to Gibbs and says:

"It was the FBI. They asked for you, boss."

"What did they want? I don't like collaborating with them. They always take the good parts of the investigations."

"No it was not the FBI… FBI!"

They all look at her wondering what the meaning of her sentence was.

"I mean. The FBI person who called is very famous but you never met … her."

"HER?"

Tony is jubilant. A woman! This should be interesting, he thinks.

"Tell us now!" Tony takes a chair and drags it behind him to Ziva's desk. He sits and crosses his arms, awaiting, ready to listen to the story of Officer David.

"Who is this charming person?" Tony continues.

« Temperance Brennan »

The name echoes in the room. Every one is looking at Ziva, amazed by such a lovely name. And yes, famous name.

"Have I heard Temperance Brennan being named?"

Ducky Mallard enters the room wearing his white forensic blouse.

"As a matter of fact, I said Temperance Brennan." Ziva replies.

Gibbs has no clue who is this Brennan woman. So he turns to Ducky and asks him:

"You know her?"

"Of course I know her! Who does not?"

"I do not know her." Gibbs says, with an innocent look on his face.

"Oh my God!"

Ducky takes a sit and starts telling Gibbs Temperance Brennan's biography, from her birth to her entering the FBI.

"If she asked you to work with her, please be polite Jethro. Call her back and say "yes"."

Jethro Gibbs looks even more astonished as everyone seems to know Brennan. They all look like they are talking about him dating the most stunning woman on earth.

"They all call her Bones."

"Who all?"

"Her team, the FBI, the scientists."

"And she looks great." Tony says.

"You met her?" Ziva inquires.

"Yes indeed. We used to date."

"Uh? No, it is impossible! She could not have loved your selfish manners."

"No, you're mistaking. She is very ... well, sexy."

"She is certainly sexy, but I'm sure she hated you after she slept with you."

Tony mumbles something unintelligible. McGee smiles and shakes hand with Ziva.

"I'm sure she has not forgotten me."

"We are all sure she hasn't, Tony." McGee replies.

...

There is a silence. A cold silence. Gibbs throws his tea cup in the dustbin and sits at his desk. He switches his computer on and searches the web for "Temperance Brennan."

Ziva looks at him and says:

"She does not work far from here as her office is in Washington. She said she wants to work with "us" about a cold case."

"Oh holly ***! we've had enough of cold cases!" Tony whispers.

"Agent Ziva David. Call her back and say "yes"."

Gibbs gives a smile to Ducky who sits quietly next to him, watching him reading Temperance Brennan's biography on a web page. Gibbs does not trust people easily. He is very suspicious. To him, working with a woman can be potentially dangerous. He knows. He knows just their style, their attitude towards him. He also knows what the FBI thinks of NCIS. As he reads the biography, he discovers that Bones, an anthropologist, has solved numerous criminal investigations and is recognized for her intelligence, for being rigorous in her work and courageous facing the most difficult situations. Gibbs is satisfied. He turns off the computer and glances at his team.

"Prepare your stuff! We're off to the Jefferson Institute."

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


End file.
